


Sweet Summer Smile

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anniversary, Bicycles, Cute, F/F, Gift, Happy 8 months!, I hope you like it though!!, Ice Cream, birthday fic, gal pals, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date. It was a weird word, on the tip of her tongue like sour candy, but it felt absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summer Smile

A bit of chapstick, twelve dollars, and her cell phone. A pair of sunglasses, too. A small 5-inch mint green wristlet, and she's ready.

Skipping, she makes it to the cracked cobblestone steps that lead into her humble abode. Her shoes tapping to some silly beat, a smile plastered on her face. She puts on the sunglasses, so she doesn't have to keep her hand over her head to see.

A cherry-red bicycle presents itself in her shaded view. Zooming by, with a bell's whisper in the air, she knows it's her.

Hoshizora Rin. Her polar opposite bundled into a sweet, orange-haired wrapper. Denim shorts, and a t-shirt from her last badminton tournament.

"Bye mom!" Hanayo yells up the stairs as the door shuts closed. Into the garage, to get her own magenta bicycle. She pushes off the ground seven times with her right foot. It's tradition she doesn't bother breaking.

"Rin-chan!" she yelps, as the shorter-haired girl has already raced past her. Anxiously, Hanayo pedals down the hill, to quickly cock her head at her friend, who simply sticks her tongue out in response.

"Red light!" Rin announces, backpedalling. Hanayo quits pedaling, and with her distance, the light changes and she cruises past the motionless girl.

The rest of the trip is neck-and-neck, surprisingly competitive between the two who seemed to never be at each other's end.

Hanayo ends up biking almost a block away from the shop as Rin walks up to order.

Not that it really mattered, Rin would know exactly what she wanted.

"Two medium cones! Waffle cones! One vanilla, one chocolate!"

An out of breath Hanayo walks her bike over, perching it against the side of the building. The only other people there were kids, so she wouldn't have to worry about her bike being stolen.

As Rin goes to pay for the entirety of the order, Hanayo rushes up so that she properly pays for her half, much to the other's disappointment.

A picnic table awaits them, with whispers of clothes, and school, and idols, and track, and... It just made her melt.

"Kayo-chin! You're ice cream's melting!" Rin scolds with a frown. She proceeds to laugh as Hanayo pats it down with her napkin, all the while furiously trying to eat the vanilla sweet.

"This is such a cute date so far, Kayo-chin!" Rin announces with pride.

Hanayo sighs, the world wasn't supposed to know that yet, but-

"The movie's in 15 minutes! Come on, I'm spending the whole day with you!" Rin says, dragging Hanayo's arm as bits of waffle cone fall into the trash.

Whatever. She was perfect, and if it meant secrets no longer being secrets, or long periods of being dragged by the wrist, then she didn't mind. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for my girlfriend's birthday, buuut procrastination leads me to upload this a little less than a week later on our 8 month anniversary. Hope you like it, Luna! (Or anybody else who stumbled across this.)


End file.
